Kuroko's Beginnings
by Scarbloodfangfangirl
Summary: It was a normal school, a normal game, that's what the Sirin thought. Heading toward a changing room Kuroko sees someone from his childhood in denial that it could actually be them. From the outside it looks like a typically normal school, but maybe holding a secret from the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ScarBloodfang her, I took down my One piece story. The reason because I didn't feel it was gonna go very far, so I recently got into this Anime called Kuroko no Basuke, really sweet anime. I watched it and decided to write a fanfic for it; it features a handful of my own OCs and originals characters. **

Kuroko never thought he was going to see his old friend again, but there she was. Standing across the court was the blue-haired girl he thought was dead. She had her back to him but he knew it was her, wearing the black and green uniform "Chesterton high werewolves" Kuroko stood with his team Sierens staring at the 5 on her back.

"You coming Kuroko-san?" Riko their coach said looking at the blue-haired freshmen who wasn't following the group.

"Yes Rika-san." he held tighter on his little husky pup and quickly followed after the group. The tall red-headed ace glanced down at his friend. Taiga took note that he kept staring at the number five on the other time.

"You know him?" He asked startling the young teen.

"Yes, we were friends." He looked down.

"Was he a part of the generation of miracles?" Kagami questioned.

"No, just an old friend of mine." He said sadly, "I thought she was dead."

"She? That couldn't have been your friend, that was a guy." kagami raised a red eyebrow.

"No, that was her, she had passion for Basketball, like you and me. I met her when I was ten, I found her playing Basketball by herself at the park."

_Kuroko walked from school with his bag slung over his shoulder, his hair was quite long but he didn't care. He didn't even mind when the rain would cause his long bangs to block his vision. For some odd reason he decided to walk through the park to go home, he usually didn't go that way, but today he just decided to go. When he got there he saw a little girl around his age. She had short blue hair that stuck out in different directions. _

_She was dressed like a boy with a loose white shirt that almost hung down to her knees, black shorts that were a bit too big and some white sneakers that were worn down. He could tell she was a girl due to her girlish features and frame. She was playing basketball,but she seemed terrible she never even got the ball close to the net or even touch it; she either threw it too high or too low. Eventually the little girl gave up and sat down on the ground letting the rain pour down on her. _

_He never liked to interact with people, but he was compelled to walk over to her. She lifted her head and glanced at him, she actually noticed him approach which surprised him but kept that expressionless face like he usually did. _

"_What do you want?" She sniffed wiping her eyes on her arm._

"_You really suck." He said simply causing her to glare at him._

"_Yeah, I know." She frowned, "But I love BasketBall all the same." She snapped,_

"_I like basketball too." He said looking down at her, "what's your name?" he asked._

"_Sanin Cytheria." She said looking away._

"_I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He blinked, "_why do you look like a boy?"

"_I don't know, why do you look like girl?"_

"_I don't care to cut my hair, what about you?"_

"_I don't like being a girl, girls are weak at Basketball."_

Kuroko paused his flashback as he looked around the locker room, his team mates laughing as they pumped themselves up for the game. Kuroko sighed and ran his hand through his hair pausing a moment when another memory came to mind.

"_Please let me cut your hair tetsu!" The childish Cytheria whined._

"_No." He said continuing to drink from his milkshake._

"_You look like a girl! It'll get in the way of your Basketball!" By this time they were about 12 and it was the summer before middle school._

"_Fine if you'll stop whining." _

"_Yesh!" She jumped up and pumped her fist in victory. She started to become a bit more feminine, she lost a lot of her little kid chubbiness and her height didn't improve much but she was slightly taller than he. She started to wear jeans and stylish shirts, but would never admit she was girly._

_He sat still in his seat as she began to cut his hair, he didn't speak just drank his milkshake and watched the blue strands fall to the floor. _

"_Aaaall done!" She dusted off the excess hair from his neck and shoulders, she handed him a mirror and it looked like her old hair style when she was ten, but it seemed to fit him. _

"_You should keep that, it's a good look for you." He smiled slightly at her goofy smile._

"Kuroko you ready?"Hyuga's voice snapped him out of his flash back. "We're gonna go stretch, hurry up." He patted the bluette's back. He simply nodded and followed the rest of the team out of the locker room. The blinding lights made him flinch and his cyan eyes found their way to the back of number five.

"_I need to know"_ He thought and quietly made his way to the other team, heading toward number five.

"Excuse me, are you Sanin Cytheria-san?" The figure turned around to look at him and his cyan eyes widened at who he saw.

"T-tetsu?" The female before him whimpered. It was Cytheria, she looked a bit more womanly than before, she had lost all chubbiness and filled out in goods way to compliment her. But one thing stuck out that she was quite a bit taller than he was. "Tetsu!" She crouched down and tackle hugged him to the ground; the scene drew the attention of the two teams.

"Kuroko you okay?" Kagami bounded across the court to the two and pulled cytheria off him. "You are a girl!" He quickly removed his hand from her shoulder taking note she was as tall as he was.

"Cytheria-san, how are you alive?" He got back to his feet and tilted his head at her.

" Really Tetsu, I have no idea, I woke up in the hospital a few months after the accident. I can't believe I get to play against you I'm so excited!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Sanin hurry up, we are about to start stretches." A male voice called her.

"Coming Coach, see you Tetsu." She turned quickly on the balls of her feet and ran back to her team, the back of her shirt rode up and bit to show a thick scar running along her lower back and disappeared up the rest of her jersey. Kuroko suddenly felt guilty, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have that scar.

"_I can't believe you Tetsuya!" She never used his full name she must have been really angry. They were in middle school now and she was following behind him across the street, "It's not fair, the generation of miracles excepted you all because I'm a girl."_

"_Cyth-chan please-"_

"_Don't dare call me Cyth-chan, it's not fair." They stopped in the middle of the street as she began to cry. _

"_Please don't cry Cyth-chan." He walked over and hugged her as she continued to cry. _

"_Tetsu!" She shouted and before he knew what was going on he was thrown to the side, the next moment he stared wide eyed at the truck that hit his childhood friend. Her body bounced up on the windshield and flipped back onto the asphalt. _

"_Cytheria-chan!" He shouted racing to her, the truck didn't stop, just swerved and kept going. Tetsuya rarely yelled, but seeing his friend lay lifelessly in a forming pool of her own blood he was angry. _

"Tetsu, you there?"Shun the team's hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, lets get stretched." He walked past Shun to join Kagami with his stretches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter...**

_"__I can't believe you Tetsuya!" She never used his full name she must have been really angry. They were in middle school now and she was following behind him across the street, "It's not fair, the generation of miracles excepted you all because I'm a girl."_

_ "__Cyth-chan please-"_

_ "__Don't dare call me Cyth-chan, it's not fair." They stopped in the middle of the street as she began to cry. _

_ "__Please don't cry Cyth-chan." He walked over and hugged her as she continued to cry. _

_ "__Tetsu!" She shouted and before he knew what was going on he was thrown to the side, the next moment he stared wide eyed at the truck that hit his childhood friend. Her body bounced up on the windshield and flipped back onto the asphalt. _

_ "__Cytheria-chan!" He shouted racing to her, the truck didn't stop just swerved and kept going. Tetsuya rarely yelled, but seeing his friend lay lifelessly in a forming pool of her own blood he was angry. _

_"__Tetsu, you there?"Shun the team's hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "__Yeah, lets get stretched." He walked past Shun to join Kagami with his stretches_

**Now...**

"She sure is cute huh Kagami?" Shinji chuckled, "Look at that, she's flexible!" He chuckled Kuroko glanced over to see cytheria flexing all the way backwards to touch her heels.

"how does she bend that far?" Junpei pushed his glasses up on his nose. Kuroko took a look at the rest of the group. They were extremely tall, albino, and black haired, their coach was a tall man with shaggy black hair and stubble running from his chin and along his jawline.

"She was always flexible because she took gymnastics." They all jumped when Kise appeared form nowhere, "Her parents wouldn't let her play sports all the time so they put her in gymnastics, but she's such a beautiful flower now." The blonde smiled flicking his hair with his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riko put a hand on her hip.

"Relax shorty, we came here to watch the game, this school appeared from nowhere."Aomine walked in followed by Murasakibara, Akashi,and Midorima.

Riko huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the GoM walking together. "Where's Momoi?" she looked around for the pink haired manager.

"She didn't wanna come,she wouldn't get out of bed actually." Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose holding some sort of green monkey statue in his hands.

"Is that the lucky item of the day?" Kise looked at the green monkey closely.

"Of course." Midorima said.

The group was soon joined by the coach of the CH Werewolves, a ref walking by his side.

"We need the captains and coaches to meet and shake hands." The ref said looking at his watch in a bored manner.

"Of course!" Rika walked forward and called Junpei to come, the tall coach from the CH turned around and shouted for their team captain. A short blonde male turned his attention in mid stance to shoot a ball.

"K coach." He smiled tossing the ball and bounded over to the four. Getting a closer look he looked about 5'3 with light blonde hair almost white, and lavender eyes, if you looked closer you could see faint freckles across his nose.

"I'm coach Jake Rosen," The tall man spoke reaching his hand out to her, he was irish, she could tell by his accent. What's an Irish man doing in Japan?

"Rika Aida." She smiled shaking his calloused hand with hers.

"Hey opponent, I'm Joeseph, but people call me Joey." The captain smiled looking up at Junpei.

"I'm Junpei captain of Sieren, how old are you Joey?" He asked shaking hands with Joey.

"I'm a Junior, the youngest here besides, Shi and Cyth-chan. Well see ya Junpei-san." He bowed respectfully and jumped away;catching a ball in mid stride he shot the ball from almost half court.

"Line up Sieren!" Rika shouted corralling her team together, " I haven't had a good look at the whole team, but most of them i'd say is like a team of Aomines" She said the team went wide eyed at the news. "I'm gonna need Kuroko and Kagami the most, you have no sense of presence and Kagami you can rival their height to block or dunk. Ready? Win!" The team shouted in unison at the end.

The whistle sounded and the team lined up, Cytheria stood in the middle of the court confusing Kagami for a bit.

"Are you jumping?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" she asked tilting her head.

"No, just saying girls can't jump as high as guys." He didn't notice the guys behind her look at him with sympathetic looks.

"Remind me to kick your ass after this game." she snarled a tick mark formed on her forehead.

The ref stood between holding the dark brown ball, blowing his whistle he tossed the ball in the air. Smirking kagami jumped up to swat the ball when Cytheria jumped higher than he and swatted the ball to her team.

"What!?" Kagami shouted as he landed, the ball taken by a tall albino with a snake tattoo trailing down his leg. He dribbled the ball at his side and stared right at Junpei in front of him, not taking notice of Kuroko coming up behind to steal the ball. Snatching it from his grasp he passed it to Kagami who laughed and dribbled down the court.

"I don't think so!" Cytheria snatched the ball from his grasp and did a quick turn on the ball of her foot and dribbled back the other way tossing it to the snake guy again. He got close and did an attempted lay up but the ball bounced off the back board. The Sirins sighed in relief for a moment until Cyth leaped up and slammed the ball down into the net. She hung there with one hand smirking down at the opposing team. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" she said in a cocky tone.

"When did she get good at Basketball, she was only good at passing, how could she do something like that?" Kuroko muttered to himself.

**I'm having a lot of fun with this story,I hope you guys are as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter..**

_"__I don't think so!" Cytheria snatched the ball from his grasp and did a quick turn on the ball of her foot and dribbled back the other way tossing it to the snake guy again. He got close and did an attempted lay up but the ball bounced off the back board. The Sierens sighed in relief for a moment until Cyth leaped up and slammed the ball down into the net. She hung there with one hand smirking down at the opposing team. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" she said in a cocky tone._

___"__When did she get good at Basketball, she was only good at passing, how could she do something like that?" Kuroko muttered to himself._

**Now...**

Aomine was leaning forward in his seat, "I like this team, I wanna go against them!" He smirked a toothy grin.

"Calm down Daiki, if you'd take notice, the girl is doing all the work."Akashi rolled his eyes.

"That was a girl?"Aomine glanced at Akashi.

"Yes indeed, a very lovely lady, if only she didn't have such a boyish hair cut." Kise sighed surrounded by a group of his fangirls. The boys glaring at him from across the court had a dangerous and animalistic glint in their eyes.

"Somethings up with this school."Midorima said glancing across the court at the home team. He noticed some had extremely sharp teeth, others with a few long fingernails, others instead of whites had black surrounding their pupils, some even had strange tattoos that covered their bodies.

"You don't think they take their mascot too seriously though do you?" Kise asked glancing at all of them. Their attention was taken back to the court when Shinji was called for a foul having elbowed the snake guy in the face on accident.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." he rubbed the back of his head watching the teen hold his face in his hands.

"Scar, calm down." A taller teen with a black patch covering his right eye.

"Scar." Coach Jake said in warning, his eyes widened in recognition. "Time out!" He shouted looking at the eyepatch kid who nodded and hurriedly rushed Scar out of the court.

"What was that all about?" Kagami asked, he looked toward Riko who was trembling wide eyed in fear.

"Coach?" Junpei looked at her confused.

"H-He's a monster!" She said staring at the door the kid was dragged through.

"C'mon Kuroko." He waved for his blue-haired friend /shadow to follow him. Kuroko nodded and followed after the red haired giant through the door before anyone could stop them. They noticed the bloody trail leading down the hall, and how large slash marks were cascaded along the walls.

"This is weird" Kuroko muttered

"You're telling me, you'd think they take this werewolf thing too seriously." Kagami muttered looking around,clinging to the wall when the lights blacked out. "What the hell is wrong with this school?… Kuroko did you just lick me?"

"No,but kagami are you sniffing me?" Kuroko asked,

"No,gah! Something just touched me!" He shouted, the two froze when they heard deep growling around them, next multiple pairs of glowing eyes of assorted colors glaring at them.

"Run" Kuroko simply said the two turned tail and raced back to where the gym, bursting through the doors while sweating and panting heavily, still being able to hear the distant barking.

"Where'd you guys go?" Hyuga put his hands on his hips.

"This school has dogs running around in their school!"Kagami said harshly to his captain.

"Dogs?" Hyuga tilted his head.

"Yes,big dogs." Kuroko put his arms out to emphasise their size.

"That's impossible, dogs aren't allowed in school." Jake said raising a brow. Looking down when Tetsu #2 started barking and growling at where Snake guy had left.

"Tetsu?" Kuroko asked bending down to pick up the puppy, suddenly a large dog appeared from nowhere beside Kagami making him jump and yell from surprise. He jumped away and hid behind Aomine and Murasakibara.

"Ne?Kagachin?" Mura bent down to pet the dog.

"Bakagami, it's just a dog." Aomine said running his hands through the white dog's fur.

"It's a dog!" He snarled.

"She's a Wolf." they looked up to see snake dude coming back and holding his nose.

"Wolf?" Kagami raised a brow.

"! get out!" A woman yelled from the stands. The wolf stuck her tongue out and trotted out of the gym.

"Sniper, get your dog" Jake yelled watching the tan woman race out and after the white wolf.

"Sorry about that, do you think we could return to the game" Jake asked Riko.

"Yes, we should, this games been delayed long enough." She said.

The two teams got back onto the court, the patch guy standing out of bounds as the ref passed him the ball. His left eye watched the two teams waiting for an opening, patch kid's eyes snaps to Cytheria as she sneaks past Kagami.

"Fang!" She called holding her hands open; Fang nods and passes the ball to her. "Thanks Fang!" She shouted heading toward the basket. Teppei stood in her way, she stopped quickly and backed up dribbling the ball at her side.

"Sorry, I can't let you make this basket." Teppei smiled down at her. She raised a brow and tossed the ball back over her shoulder. The team captain Joey caught the ball and shot, the ball dived through the basket with a satisfying swish. Cytheria pulled the bottom of her eye down and stuck her tongue out.

"She's so childish." Kagami said to Kuroko.

"She's always been like that." Kuroko glanced up at the red-head.

The game went on the bell signaled the end of the first half, leaving both teams panting and sweat rolling off their forms. Kuroko stood with the group around their coach, but his eyes drifted to his old friend. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, didn't care either really.

"What are you hiding?"


End file.
